This invention relates to an electrical connector, and more specifically to a flex circuit electrical connector.
Electrical connectors often have multiple terminals encased within an electrical connector housing or shroud. These terminals are individually crimped to multiple insulated conductors to complete the electrical circuit. Flex circuits or flat electrical conductors arranged along a single sheet of insulating substrate are also known within the art. Terminals are also known to be crimped at the end of the substrate individually engaging each individual conductor. After crimping, these terminals are then placed and locked within the core or housing of an electrical connector. The automation process of assembling an electrical connector which utilizes a flex circuit is limited. Furthermore, forming multiple rows of terminals from a single flex circuit within an electrical connector to establish a desired array or shape is also limited.
This invention provides a multi conductor electrical connector having two stacked carriers each having an inner face defining a series of grooves which individual house a plurality of terminals configured in rows. The conductor ends of a multi-conductor cable or flex circuit are preferably sonic welded to the rearward ends of the pre-mounted terminals within the carriers. The stacked carriers are inserted through a side clearance of a rearward clip portion of a shroud from a lateral direction and snap fitted therein. Once in the shroud, the opposite ends of the terminals are exposed through a forward opening defined by a forward annular portion of the shroud. Preferably, the electrical connector has a retaining clip which snap fits to, and between, the carriers and engages the terminals, preventing rearward movement of the terminals within the carriers when the terminals engage a mating connector. Longitudinally, extending within each groove is a flex arm which locks the terminals in place.
A feature of the present invention is the ability to engage or sonic weld the conductors of a flex circuit after the terminals are arranged within the carriers, thereby enhancing the manufacturing process. Another feature of the present invention is proving an electrical connector having two rows of terminals engaged to a single flex circuit.